


all we've ever had

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikado and his complicated family ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all we've ever had

Keeping track of his own family tree should not be this difficult for Mikado.

In his own timeline, his aunt and uncle had no children. They said they’d be no good with them and that a child deserved parents who were a hundred percent on board with the idea of having them. To an extent, that hasn’t changed much now that he’s become their child: they only contact him occasionally, and Mikado has to make sure every time they talk to pay attention to what he’s calling them.

He slips and refers to Nanashi’s parents like they were his own occasionally, but he explains that away with him talking to their child, even though Nanashi insists that he knows his parents have names besides ‘mother and father’, he’s fourteen already. That can be excused: calling his own parents ‘aunt and uncle’ could not.

When Nanashi’s parents call, and they do call fairly frequently, he’s careful as well not to be overly familiar. Hello, how are you, he’s doing well, so am I, thank you for asking. He knows Nanashi’s parents will always care for him no matter how poor his social skills are or how helpless they are when it comes to dealing with his unique abilities. He appreciates it more looking from the outside in.

When Mikado sees his ‘parents’ in person, it’s a bit easier, mostly because he can cheat to pick up on things that he should know. A son should know his parents’ birthdays long before it comes time to send them a card, their favorite food so he can cook them the right meal when they come over to his apartment (or, more often, take them out to the right restaurant), and every little habit that he simply wasn’t exposed to enough as a nephew to pick up on. He doesn’t think they’re too suspicious of him yet, but he can’t afford to be careless.

Nanashi looks over at him from the couch one day and says, with the bluntness that he could expect only from Nanashi, “You never call your parents except on their birthdays or when it’s a holiday.”

“I suppose I don’t,” Mikado says, inwardly resolving to make a few more calls now and again just for cover. “Is that bad?”

“No, it’s not,” says Nanashi, and his face falls a little, “but am I calling mine too much? I don’t want to bug them. I bet it bothers them that I’m calling all the time.”

“No, that’s not it at all. You should call your parents as often as you want to,” Mikado replies. “You miss them. Besides, your parents love you and like hearing from you, I’m sure.”

“Mm, but, your parents have to love you too, big bro!” says Nanashi. “Just as much. More, probably!”

“...I suppose you have a point there.”

Mikado thinks maybe he should apologize to his aunt and uncle, if it’s ever safe to do so, for posing as someone that they had to love.


End file.
